


Know I'll Keep Moving

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friendship, References to Depression, covers a large time span, getting better, no dialouge, tyler is healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: he supposes it would sound like the blood in his ears; it would sound like the ceiling fan





	Know I'll Keep Moving

1.

Tyler sits on the floor of the shower. He knows that the water's hitting his back but he can't feel it. Not really. 

There are no words he can twist around to describe this. No song could be adequate. But he supposes it would sound like the blood in his ears; it would sound like the ceiling fan. His dad fixed it last summer. It's still slow. 

All he knows is he can feel the spaces between his organs. He's not making it to twenty five. 

Zach knocks on the door. He decides to dry off. 

2.

Tyler writes songs instead of praying. Maybe they are prayers. All he knows is that music has helped more than his God ever has. Perhaps that's his own fault.

But things have been going well. His mom has started nagging him again. He's not fragile. So he gets a job at a shitty diner and lives with the rest of his band. He quits college. 

There's also a guy named Mark living with them. He finds himself wanting to be around his housemates. It isn't so hard now. 

He suffocates less with the medicine he's on and stands up in the shower. His ribs are closer together. He gets a new tattoo.

3.

Tyler meets a guy named Josh. Tyler learns a lot about Josh. Most importantly, Josh is kind. Tyler wants to return the favor. So they stay up all night talking. Tyler realizes he doesn't mind the hug Josh gives him before getting into his car. 

Nick and Chris quit. Tyler can't tell how that makes him feel, but he drowns himself in work. 

His therapist isn't happy. But Josh comes over and hunches himself over the computer, right beside Tyler. They eat tacos and Josh learns that the new album is going to be called Regional at Best. Tyler is still afraid to be optimistic. But he trusts Josh. 

He decides to shower and take a nap. Josh crashes on the couch, mouth open, beside Tyler. 

4.

Tyler is twenty-five. He wants to make it to thirty, most days. Vessel is an ode to life, after all.

He's at a party with Josh and Mark and a bunch of college students. It's loud and smelly. But there's a girl there, most likely a student. Her voice is kind and her eyes are blue. Tyler's voice cracks when he tries to talk to her. But he pretends it didn't happen. 

Three weeks later they meet for lunch. Jenna has never heard of twenty one pilots. But she wants to come to a show. 

She still likes him afterwards. Tyler feels vulnerable. But he also feels warmth. 

5\. 

They're somewhere in Australia, and if Tyler thinks too hard about it he'll throw up. Stressed Out is a hit, so they get to travel. It feels so fast. Too fast. 

The hotels all blur together eventually. But Josh is still close, and they still share memes over text. Jenna still kisses him good morning, and the interviewers still have no idea what questions to ask. 

He still struggles. Somewhere inside him is strength, however. Or maybe it is outside of him, surrounding him with perseverance. 

He thinks of Ohio, of home. 

6.

There's a new story inside of him. No. It's old, but Tyler is able to articulate it now. Trench is a story of survival. He has thousands of failed perimeter escapes. He feels older. He feels exhausted. But he's somewhere out there now. It feels good. He feels good.


End file.
